The present invention relates generally to a barbecue grill, and, more particularly, to such a grill having a cover and improved means for adjustably positioning the cover at selective spacings to the grill fire bed.
Domestic barbecue grills for either indoor or outdoor use are frequently provided with a cover that pivots from a completely open position, allowing access to the fire bed and cooking rack, to a closed position over the rack and fire bed, confining the heat and smoke. For certain kinds of cooking, it is desirable to close the cover partially over the fire bed, substantially confining the heat and smoke, but allowing some to escape. In the past, latch members and a support bar with notches have been used for adjustably locating the cover at various degrees of closure, but have not been found completely satisfactory.